<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh so far by Bleeding_Cosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215725">oh so far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Cosmos/pseuds/Bleeding_Cosmos'>Bleeding_Cosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Karl is sweetheart, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sapnap is just so confused, Strangers to Lovers, They Are Idiots, Touch-Starved, betaed by my best friend, but they are on a funky planet, karl is a science nerd, like whenever slime ranchers is set, sapnap thinks its adorable, slime ranchers au, teen and up for swearing that's it lol, the planet has slimes !</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Cosmos/pseuds/Bleeding_Cosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh? Wait how the hell they only send those to residents-” Sapnap decides to cut him off this time,<br/>“I live here.” The man’s eyes blow wide open,<br/>“You can’t, I live here. In fact, I’ve lived here for a while now.”</p><p>in which Karl and Sapnap didn't read their living contracts as thoroughly as they should've<br/>(NOTE: it would help to have prior knowledge of the game slime ranchers but if you don't you'll just be confused at some terms lmao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Re: Pattern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY I'm back with another fic purely because I am bored and have nothing better to do but this is karlnap slime ranchers au! I got this idea from klemonn's dnf slime ranchers au which I loved so much! But other than both of them taking place in the slime ranchers universe they are completely sperate stories!</p><p>(As always don't send this to cc's, and respect all the cc's boundaries! Don't force this onto the real people I'm just writing about their streaming personas!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap’s life is better than it was. There’s nothing else much to say in that regard. He got the ranch out on another planet that he always wanted. He was richer than most after finding a special way to exploit some plort collecting devices. There wasn’t much there honestly, he contacted a few for trades and even the off relocation deal but other than that complete radio silence. He was fine with it too; it never really bothered him. He looks out at the sunrise sitting atop his dome-shaped house and all he can think is that it’s so utterly quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s daily life fell into somewhat of a pattern. He would get out of bed check on his potted plants, they were like his children after all, and head out. He would check on all the auto feeders and see if they were full, getting them some more food if they weren’t. After that, he’d collect all available plorts and send them into the vac to the plort market getting an instant payout. Not that the money gets him much more of what he already has, just some simple upgrades here and there, he’s been here for years after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing that he misses quite a bit was just taking his jetpack and exploring a bit. He used to be able to do it all the time after all he was new and needed to get around the place. But one can only get attacked by tars in the Moss Blanket so many times before getting a bit tired of the place. It was beautiful out there, of course, the flowers and crystals even the slimes, even if they did pester him. It just makes the place feel so much more alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves it out here he couldn’t possibly ask for a better home. Right now he walks around the short grass in the area near his silos looking for some mint mangos he needs to grow for his honey slimes. But his mind starts to wander as he presses the button to get one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe I should adventure a bit today.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ponders it a bit while heading back. He hasn’t ever been past the high plateaus that shadow the dry reef, to his credit they were horrifyingly tall. But Sapnap has been a bit bored lately and he’s never one to pass up a thrill now, is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap grabs his charged jetpack and sticks his vacgun on the back making sure there is water in it in case he runs into any tars. And he is off, he hops over his corral gate and starts running towards the orange walls of the cliffs. He gently pushes the wild pink slimes that bounce against his legs out of his way as he heads for a secret spot. He makes his way down into a little hidden crevice of the canyon knowing tabby slimes spawn there often but it is also a great spot for climbing. He starts climbing his way up the hard clay starting to hurt his hands a bit before he decides it’s a bit too steep. And with that realized he jumps backward immensely flipping on his jet pack letting it lift him up to the top. Praying the short burst he actually gets from his jack pack will last him to the top. He doesn’t want a repeat of </span>
  <em>
    <span>last time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But thankfully for once in his goddamn life, his jack pack decides to work for him letting him on the flat surface on the top of the plateau. Sapnap pulls himself up on the top laying down a bit of sweat rolling down his face and letting out a whoop of triumph. But as he was about to get up and look at what he’s sure is an amazing view he hears a voice, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” His head whips around and he’s met almost eye to eye with a random man standing over him. Sapnap sits up suddenly shuffling back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who am I? I have no clue who the hell you are! I don’t want any trouble man I can leave,” The man who Sapanp can see has brown, quite fluffy, hair waves his hands,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s okay, I just came here from my ranch.” That makes Sapnap stop,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your what?” The man points over to the other side of the plateau,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah over there, I just came up here to see if there was anything cool, I was a little bored.” Sapnap is wide-eyed when he sees the man’s jetpack seeing the brand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that from 7Zee?” The man nods hair falling over his eyes a bit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! They sent me the parts and I had to put it together by myself. It was actually really tricky but-” The man cuts himself off when he catches a glance at Sapnap’s jack pack, “Oh? Wait how the hell they only send those to residents-” Sapnap decides to cut him off this time,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live here.” The man’s eyes blow wide open,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> live here. In fact, I’ve lived here for a while now,” Sapnap glares,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve lived here for quite a long time too, years actually I’ve never seen you.” The man paces a bit thread his hand through his hair,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell? Have you just lived over this cliff the entire time? I’ve lived here for years I just never thought- the plateau is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>high </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought it was just more sea!” Sapnap stand up himself looking around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not, I just never had the energy to come up here really, I thought it was just more ocean as well.” the man starts laughing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear lord, we are just nimrods aren’t we? We live on an island in the middle of nowhere together for years but never knew!” Sapnap looks at the man laughing a bit himself,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we really are, I just thought maybe 7Zee would put that somewhere in the contract for when I signed off this place- well, they could've. I don’t think I read that entire contract.” The man is laughing his ass off at this point the grin on his face practically glowing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t either! Holy shit do you think they did? We are idiots, I’ve had someone here the whole time and never knew!” Sapnap looks at the side the man must’ve come up from, it was much more blue rock that he was expecting to be honest. Sapnap didn’t actually know if he’d ever seen that type of rock, he might even see a massive mountain in the far distance? He couldn’t tell there was a fog over by it so it was blurry. He sees a little purple and green dome much like his one orange and red one. Their ranches are set up exactly the same other than the man’s having more exits and much more rocky looking, unlike the green grass that plagued his. Karl seems to notice too as he looks down at the side Sapnap came from, “Your side is actually really cool. You look kind of rich, I'm gonna be honest.” Sapnap looks back at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah I just save up, I don’t have much else to do I maxed out everything I really wanted, I’d say I live comfortably.” The man giggles at that,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I shelled out most of my newbucks on a lab like what a year ago? Maybe a year and a half, I’m not sure.” Sapnap’s eyes widen at that,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A science lab?” Karl nods,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah 7Zee offered me to build me one for a pretty hefty price but it’s for sure worth it, I still have a ton of things to build with it.” The man glances down at Sapnap’s area, “And I think your ranch might have all the things I’ve been missing.” Sapnap raises an eyebrow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” The man turns back to him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve been missing some certain materials and your side looks like an absolutely perfect place to get them! I would need to set up some drills and pumps… we could split the profit! I can show you my science lab if you’re unsure.” Sapnap considers it for a second before asking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” The man’s eyes sparkle and he grins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl! What about you? Also, I never got to mention it but I think your bandana is really cool.” Sapnap smiles a bit bringing his hand to touch the white bandana tied around his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sapnap, and thank you.” He looks at Karl glancing him up and down before making eye contact with him again, “I think your sweatshirt is really cool did you make it?” Karl nods excitedly pulling at the purple and green garment,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did! I sewed it in my free time actually, thank you!” Sapnap grins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem I think the swirl is really cool,” He points to the white swirl in the middle of it, “It suits you.” After a little bit more of back and forth about Karl’s sewing and some other things that you would discuss when finding out you live on an island with another person that you’ve been living on for multiple years. Eventually, the sun begins to set and Sapnap knows he needs to go before the tars come out, “Hey man it’s been great but I’ve gotta head out before y’know,” Sapnap gestures to the wild area below them. Though looking a bit more sad than Sapnap thought Karl would be he stands up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, I should head back too, I don't want my rock slimes going hungry you know how they get.” Sapnap huffs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good lord I wish you luck with those things, god they make so much noise.” Karl nods a looking bit more tired,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I need their plorts the most for resources in the science lab so I have to keep a ton of them. But anyways I hope to show you around sometime Sapnap!” Karl steps closer to the edge of the cliff clicking some buttons on his jetpack, “I’m glad you’re my what is it- islandmate? Okay, that can be a work in progress but I’m glad you’re not an asshole!” And Before Sapnap can say anything back Karl jumps off the side with a, “See you later!” And Sapnap is left standing there alone once again listening to Karl’s jetpack activate to carry him down. But now he’s on his own and it’s very fucking dark so he takes off himself jumping off the edge activating his jetpack to carry him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running back into his home and throwing himself onto his bed he tried to process what the hell just happened. But he looks around his place seeing his plants and his like eleven missed messages from Dream and George on his computer and decides it’s just not worth it right now. Thinking is hard, and it’s late so Sapnap takes off his things and hops back into bed closing his eyes. He hopes Karl got home safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Re: New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah these chapter titles are in reference to starmail and what about it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap sits up hopping out of his bed as soon as rubs his eyes. He runs over to his computer sitting down to type out some replies to Dream and George. He ends up getting on a call with both after he tells them about Karl,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SAPNAP WHAT THE FUCK?!” He hears blaring through his earbuds and he laughs a little at Dream’s yelling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh yeah, he just showed up yesterday. He’s pretty cool.” George pipes up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he hot? Might have a reason to give you a visit Sapnap.” Sapnap rolls his eyes leaning back in his chair,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me mute you George, but I guess he’s pretty cute. Not your type if I’m gonna be honest.” George sighs into his mic,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww if that’s how it is, just keep the cute new boy all to yourself on your fucking rock in space.” Sapnap hears Dream wheeze before George promptly starts a fight with him about what they think Karl is like as Sapnap spins a bit in his chair,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’s not as funny and cool as me, he lives on a lame slime island with Sapnap he’s down bad.” George scoffs at Dreams whining then joking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re just jealous that I’m giving mystery boy all the attention you attention whore.” Dream continues to complain and Sapnap is so close to yanking his earbuds out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Dream, I gotta head out though my mint mangos are ready and I gotta give them to the honey-tabbys.” George groans,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>ranch </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are literally a cowboy, how does it feel to be a stupid little cowboy man.” Dream cackles at that and Sapnap decides to huff out a goodbye before getting more teasing from </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his friends. shutting off his computer he grabs his white jacket with a flame on the back and pulls it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s outside just minding his business tossing some of the fresh mint mangos he’d gathered from their tree when he hears a voice call from above,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Sapnap whips his head around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl?” Karl nods from where he is and cups his mouth to yell,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come down? I can leave if you’re busy!” Sapnap shakes his head yelling back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah! You can come down, I'm just finishing up!”  Karl nods and immediately jumps off the ledge letting his jetpack let him fall slower. Sapnap turns back to feeding one of the honey-tabby largos patting its round, albeit sticky, head. Karl runs overlook at the slime with large eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen this type of slime before.” Sapnap looks at him in mock offense,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never seen one of these bad boys? Get over here right now you gotta pet them.” Karl nods his whole face lighting up as he walks over to the slime,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen what this tabby is mixed with… it’s so clear. It’s honestly adorable.” Sapnap grins at the statement,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, come here they love to be pet, just be warned they are sticky.” Karl looks at him a bit appalled at the mention of stickiness. To the average person, you might already associate the slimes with being sticky. But after years of staying with them and having them quite literally toss you around you find they are actually more jelly-like. They are very smooth. The only slime he’s come across that’s actually sticky is the honey slimes and any of their many largo combinations. Sapnap’s little mind exposition about the many textures of slimes was very blatantly interrupted when Karl placed his hand right next to him on the slime’s head. At the contact, Karl seemed to grin even wider giggling when the slime made a happy ‘blurrpt’ noise at the touch. Karl looks back over to Sapnap who has gone a little red at the near contact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘God I’ve been touch-deprived way too long,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sapnap thinks to himself drawing his hand back. Karl continues to pet the slime as it huddles up to him and god that poor man is going to have that out of his clothes later. Karl starts giggling a little manically at the affection from the slime and looks up at Sapnap who has stood up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s their name?” Sapnap raises an eyebrow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh, they don’t have names.” Karl’s eyes widen and he looks back at the slime squishing its ears only for them to pop back up granting another giggle from Karl,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I name this one?” Sapnap shrugs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could name any you’d like.” Karl beams at the slime,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This can be hmm…” The man pauses looking pretty intently into the slime’s beady eyes as it lets out a ‘muurp’ noise. Karl lights up a bit, “Honeydew! Aw, it’s perfect, my beloved Honeydew!” Sapnap stands there and stares at Karl who’s still fussing over the slime offering it some sort of fruit he must have packed for the trip which ‘honeydew’ took graciously,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you name your slimes?” Sapnap asks Karl looks at him for a second,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I know them all by heart too.” Karl turns back to the slime as Sapnap asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you get ones of the same breeds mixed up? I can’t tell any of them apart truly.” Karl gives a final pat to Honeydew’s head before standing back up as the slime bounced away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I pay very close attention to my slimes, I just love each of them a lot.” Sapnap’s lips form a ‘o’ as Karl continues, “If you look super close there are plenty of differences between each slime! Like from what I see from the others Honeydew’s coloring is just a bit off, they look a bit more orange than gold.” Sapnap turns to look at the slime that is just frolicking happily in its pen and he narrows his eyes. He actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>see that Karl is right just more of a tint of orange, but how the hell did Karl pick up on that. It’s almost if Karl could hear his thoughts when the man says, “I just notice the little things, I’ve been told it’s my best quality.” Sapnap watches Karl desperately try to the get honey off his hands and laughs a bit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a towel? I can grab you one real quick form inside.” Karl nods following Sapnap to his little home standing outside to wait. Once Sapnap gets back and hands Karl the towel Karl wipes off his hands commenting,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You painted your house? I did too! I like the little flames at the bottom. It's like the back of your jacket, super cool.” Sapnap only can grin in pride,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did! It took forever and I based it off of my jacket actually, it’s from my friends back where I’m from.” Karl hums looking at the small bushes around his doors,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss my friends back at where I’m from, one was crazy rich and would spoil us with random things all the time.” He looks at Sapnap whos looking at him with pity, “No no, I still visit and call them and such but yeah, living here’s been a little more lonely I guess.” He giggles, “I guess that’s why I name my slimes.” Sapnap huffs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with missing your friends, I miss mine all the time even if they are annoying. Also I think you naming your slimes is cute. It's like they’re your little friends.” Karl grins clapping his hands together,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! They are my friends just uh ya know slimes. But now you are here and can be my person friend!” Sapnap laughed and took the towel since Karl seemed to get most of it off throwing it back in the house, he’ll just wash it later. He sees Karl start walking back towards the cliff he came over looking up at it pressing some buttons on his jetpack. Sapnap walks over and asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you heading back already?” Karl press a few more buttons before looking up him grinning,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, idiot I thought you wanted to come see my lab?” It’s kinda far away from my actual house but it’s close to here.” And with that Karl’s jetpack whirls and his jumping on rocks up the side of the cliff casually. Sapnap quickly starts mashing buttons on his own jetpack following the man as quickly as possible. They make it up to the top and have to wait for their jetpacks to cool down to get over with so they can jump down to the other side and not die. Karl looks at Sapnap who was panting a bit because contrary to popular belief jetpacks do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>do all the work, they just help you jump higher and float down easier not straight up fly. Karl pipes up, “Wanna jump down together?” Sapnap looks back an eyebrow raised,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I thought that was the plan was it not?” Karl grins almost bashfully standing up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right! Now come with me,” And when Sapnap stands up checking to make sure his cool down is actually down with he sees Karl’s outstretched hand. Sapnap looks at the hand then back up at Karl with wide questioning eyes. Karl sees this and laughs, “You don’t have to, I just think it would be more fun,” At that Sapnap shakes off whatever the hell was going through his head taking Karl's hand in his saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right, now let's go.” And practically runs off the cliff dragging a laughing Karl with him. They hit the edge immediately slamming the activate button on their jetpacks. Sapnap is grinning ear to ear laughing his ass off and gets a good look at Karl who seems to be dawning the exact same emotion but squeezing his hand as they fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They land on the other side but instead of the warm orange clay he’s used to the clay over here is a blue-ish grey, it was pretty, but looked cold. Sapnap was the one to let go, their hands falling to their sides as Karl ushers him over to what looked like a natural clay bridge. They run across it the blue clay formations winding around him in arches and pillars. Eventually they make it to some sort of building which was covered in metal and a strange arch shape. There were a couple of farms and just some pink-rock largos in a pen. Karl point to the building and calls,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the lab!” Sapnap eventually catches up to him standing by his side to see the full thing. The building was massive and there didn't seem to be a door, but when he looked inside there was a ton of machinery he's never seen,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what the hell?” Karl grins practically buzzing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right?! It's so cool in here, come with me.” Karl walks into the building pointing out some certain machines saying what they did, somewhere machines for making some silly little games for slimes and some were used for making literal water turrets. They get to a small table where Karl places his jetpack and Sapnap sees its green and purple instead of the usual orange and grey,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you paint your jetpack?” Karl nods,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! The orange just didn’t match with like anything around here so I just thought I would make it my favorite colors!” He pauses before he looks at Sapnap with a timid smile, “Does it look okay?” Sapnap grins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It looks awesome, the green and purple really suit you.” That makes a grin break back out on Karl's face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! God you’re so sweet aren't you? I could paint yours if you want me too! The orange and grey gets ugly after a while if you ask me.” Sapnap chuckles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can totally paint mine. I agree the orange and grey is quite ugly, that's why I painted my house. I just never thought about painting my vacgun you’re a smart one Karl.” Karl smiles adjusting his vacgun on his back once again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come over here it’s it last thing I need to show you,” They walk across the tile floor over to what looks like a massive storage system. Karl points to it and explains, “This is where I have to put all the materials need for actually making all the things I make here, it's like a hub for resources I just tap a couple buttons and I get exactly what I need it’s really helpful when I’m working.” he looks back at Sapnap from the storage system, “I’m not able to find the things I need for some cool projects I have in the works, I have to blueprints and everything but the storage system says I need some things I just don't know where the hell they are.” Karl runs a hand through his hair with a sigh, “I have no idea where to find wild honey, or hexcomb and all these other things. It's quite frustrating honestly.” Sapnap frowns at the man’s distress,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have a place for you.” Karl looks at him hope in his eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sapnap nods his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of the moss blanket?” Karl shakes his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't! What is it?” Sapnap smiles a bit at the man’s enthusiasm,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a pretty lush forest out west I think, it has fruits and I’m pretty positive I’ve seen bees on the flowers there.” Karl is jumping on his heels,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?! Holy shit- Sapnap this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’ve been waiting ages and I just thought they went extinct here or something-” Karl cuts himself off with a happy giggle, “Sapnap come here give me a hug.”  And before he has a say Karl throws his arms around Sapnap the taller man squeezing the ever living shit out of him. And before he can even return it Karl  jumps off him with a, “Sorry! I just got really excited, I hope you don’t mind that, sorry again.” Sapnap huffs with a smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, it’s all good.” And with that Karl is rambling again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you let me put some drills and pumps over there? I would need to scout it out first to see where to put them of course, but I won’t put them down if you don’t want them there! It’s technically your property and I don’t want to do anything you don't like.” Sapnap just pats Karl’s shoulder,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay dude, do whatever you want out there, it's a massive area and I think we technically both own this whole island.” When Karl gives him a questioning look he tacks on, “Like legally.” Karl grins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for this! God I’m so- I’ve been waiting forever for this. Will you take me out there Sapnap? I don’t really uh wanna go alone,” Sapnap see Karl thread his fingers together fidgeting, “I just- erm after realizing after someone else was here with me, I really realized how much I miss socializing and you're right </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sapnap smiles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to take you out there Karl, anytime you’d like I’m always free out here.” Karl bounces again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sapnap! Thank you so much! Let me walk you back, I so happy holy honk,” Sapnap snorts at ‘honk’ and they start walking out when A golden plate right next to exit catches his eye,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Property of Karl Jacobs?” Karl looks at the plate,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah that's just something they added when they finished building, Jacobs is my last name.” Sapnap hums,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute, Karl Jacobs, maybe I’ll just start calling you Jacobs.” Karl rolls his eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap no.” Sapnap laughs with a smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay whatever you say Jacobs.” Karl sighs putting his face in his hands but Sapnap can see the grin peaking through,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you home Sapnap.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't except like everyday updates i just already had these two done iewkqnjbdwsn idk when the next chapter is coming out but I have it written</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Re: Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN LIKE FOREVER HOLY SHIT,,, but i had to finish my like 20 chapter dnf fic its done now and i have nothing else im really writing so this is gonna be my main focus so expect WAY more regular updates</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap starts packing some fruits into his jetpack’s storage making sure to have at least one of every type of food category. He doesn’t want Karl to get attacked by some random feral slime he’d never forgive himself. He also travels over to his empty puddle slime pond and sucks up some water into his vacgun in case they run into some stray tars. He’s making sure to have as many backup plans as possible because he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want Karl getting hurt because of him. Or just hurt in general, he doesn’t like the idea of the man being hurt at all. Sapnap doesn’t choose to think about what that train of thought means for him as he heads off towards the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jets his way up to the top, his handing being a bit sore by the time he’s at the top. But suddenly he doesn’t feel the mild discomfort when he sees Karl smiling and admiring the view of the sea. He tries to make his way over to him as quietly as possible, coming up behind him and saying softly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jacobs.” Karl jumps a bit with a yelp his face flushing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap! You scared me!” Sapnap chuckles a little sitting down next to him staring at Karl’s face as he looks at the water. Karl looks over at Sapnap who’s still looking at him and raises a playful eyebrow, “Watcha looking at?” Sapnap grins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know doofus. Also sorry about scaring you back there.” Karl shrugs looking back at the sea,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine I know you were just playing around.” They don’t say much after that they just watch the calm waves fizzle out in the ocean for a while. Karl suddenly pipes up, “Be honest with me, do you really miss your home?” Sapnap looks at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Karl sighs pulling his knees to his chin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, sometimes I just don’t miss it back home at all. I know if I were back there my life would suck, but now I’m out here,” He gestures to the ocean and ranches, “I just have everything I’ve ever wanted, and even you’re here! I just never want to go back.” He pauses chin on his knees looking out for a bit before looking at Sapnap again, “Is that so bad?” Sapnap shakes his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I get what you mean. If I were back where my friends live I would be crammed in some shitty job I hate, but out here I’m free to do whatever I please.” He pauses to smile at Karl, “You aren’t bad at all for living your dream life, I think you’re just fine.” The sides of Karl’s mouth quirk up and he looks back to the ocean,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sapnap, that’s been heavy on my shoulders forever.” He leans back on his hands now, “You’re exactly what I needed.” Sapnap grins but doesn’t say anything as they look out at the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way across Sapnap’s ranch after climbing down the cliff. They walk past his wooden gate, Sapnap opening it of course he is a gentleman after all. They start walking through the main area of the wild parts of the area and Karl is going a bit wild, “Sapnap look at them! Oh, my god are those pogofruit?! Sapnap I thought Jimmy made those up!” The brunette runs over to the small bush growing of the wall just staring at the round spotted fruits growing there. Sapnap chuckles as he walks over,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can eat one Y’know they aren’t harmful, they kinda taste like peaches.” Karl grins and carefully plucks one off its branch taking a decent sized bite out of it. He chews on it thoughtfully for a moment before his face breaks out into a smile and his eyes sparkle a bit, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right! These do taste what I remember peaches being like but I guess tangier?” He happily bites it again, his eyes scrunching up with his smile. Sapnap waits till the man is finished and listens when he asks, “Could I take one back with me for research? I want to see if I can get the seeds and plant them in the soil I have back home if that’s okay! I get wanting to keep them to yourself if that’s what you’d like as well.” Sapnap rolls his eyes with a grin  picking another one of the bush handing it to Karl,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what I said, Jacobs? We both own this place, you can take whatever you like no need to ask.” Karl giggles taking the fruit out of his hand and placing it in the back he brought for his pump and drill markers. Sapnap thought it was cute the man was so passionate about what he does, the brunette radiates a happy buzz wherever he goes and Sapnap for one loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there new types of things out there?” Karl asks while gazing at the place they are heading towards,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t really know what you have over there but I guess you haven’t seen a wild honey slime based on your reaction to Honeydew.” Karl’s slime grows a little wider when Sapnap addresses the slime by the name he gave it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t, I’m sure they are adorable I can’t wait!” Sapnap just motions for Karl to follow him as they walk through the docile slimes that are just gliding around looking for some food. They dodge a few rock slimes trying to play with them by barreling towards them crystal spikes on their backs and all. But eventually, they made it out to where they needed to be unharmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They now stay standing at the edge of an old rickety wooden bridge spreading across a mass amount of ocean connected a few large rocks to help sport it. Karl turns to Sapnap almost mortified as he says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to cross </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Sapnap nods with a frown,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s shitty, but I’ve been crossing this thing for years.” Karl looks down at the ocean. They both know if you get stuck in those waters you aren’t ever coming back up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it meant to support two people?” Sapnap thinks for a second,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, probably not.” Karl’s eyes go wide as Sapnap smiles a little, “But what’s life without a little danger? This is gonna be an adventure come on.” Sapnap walks over to the bridge standing right at the front as he sees Karl’s worried expression staring back at him. Sapnap’s looks soften offering a hand, “I won’t let you fall.” Karl looks at Sapnap’s hand to his face and his face falls more relaxed as he reaches out intertwining their fingers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay nimrod, I’m going to trust you on this. I know you won’t let me fall.” And he’s right Sapnap definitely would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>let him fall even if it caused him to sink, he didn’t mind. His cheeks buzz with warmth when Karl quizzes his hand with a small smile before walking with him onto the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It immediately starts to shake, the boards creaking with every step they take Karl practically had a death grip on his hand, not that he minded. But at one point Sapnap just started sprinting taking Karl with him and they reach one more bend they have to go around when Sapnap gets a very dumb idea. Sapnap slows to a walk on the bridge before clicking a few buttons on his jetpack and turning to Karl,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I carry you?” Karl’s eyes are blown open at that but never the less the man nods. Sapnap picks up the man grinning even if it was a bit harder due to Karl’s height, but Karl grabbed tightly onto Sapnap’s waist and he lifts them into the air taking them over to the entrance of the moss blanket. Karl lingers a bit just holding Sapnap before letting go,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so fun! I seriously thought I was going to die for a minute but that was the most fun I’ve had in </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap you’re amazing.” Yep, all the praise went straight to Sapnap’s head a smug grin taking over his face,</span>
</p><p><span>“I know right! Sometimes I travel out here just for the hell of it, it’s a good time killer.”</span> <span>Karl finally looks at the open archway into the moss blanket let out a small gasp,</span></p><p>
  <span>“It’s-” He looks at Sapnap and then back at the entrance, “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Sapnap laughs at this,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It’s the greenest place out here I think, fruits everywhere, tall grass, and massive trees too.” Karl’s smile practically glowed as he starts walking through the mossy walls that lead you to the entrance, pointing at the pretty pink flower hanging from above along the way. They finally make it to the hole that drops you into the main section of the moss blanket and Sapnap starts pressing start up on his jetpack, it’s a steep fall after all. Karl sees what he’s doing and starts doing that same and after he offers a hand out to him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Sapnap takes the hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Jacobs.” They jump into the hole slowly falling down until they hit the soft first at the bottom Karl letting out a tiny ‘oof’ noise. Karl looks up after dusting himself off a bit and sees the massive tree in the center of the green area, its branches falling gracefully over a crystal pond housing many puddle slimes. Karl giggles running over to the water just swirling it around with his finger and watched the puddle slimes blush when he got too close. Sapnap walked over squatting next to him smiling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You having fun?” Karl nods his hair flopping in his eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having the time of my life, Sapnap this place is beautiful! And to think I lived here this whole time without knowing this place </span>
  <em>
    <span>existed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s almost cruel.” Sapnap laughs watching Karl get up wondering around the place seeing all the slimes bounce over to him nudging his legs which just made him laugh even more. Karl looks at Sapnap after standing back up from petting a loose honey slime he found, “Do you know where a go place to put these would be?” He takes his place markers. Sapnap nods motioning to following him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve got just the place.” They head over to an area with much richer soil the smell of the whole place just smelling fresher in general. Sapnap is pointing out some places where Karl should put his place markers when they hear a loud boom from behind. Sapnap groans dragging a hand down his face turning towards the noise. A boom slime, he knows they are pretty common out here but he really didn’t want to deal with one, not with the possibility of Karl getting hurt. The boom slimes make themselves give off a powerful explosion whenever they please stunning them for a bit, but Sapnap sure as hell didn’t want to deal with it right now. Those explosions </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But then Sapnap notices Karl has gone eerily quiet, “Karl?” Karl whips his head up from where he was looking at the ground,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Oh sorry about that.” Sapnap frowns when he sees the nervous expression on Karl’s face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay? We can head back if you want.” Karl shakes his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s fine I just- ugh I really hate boom slimes.” Sapnap huffs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can side with you for that one, they are so annoying.” Sapnap sees discomfort climb into Karl’s expression, and he tries to get them away from the boom slime resting a hand on Karl’s back, “Hey, hey it’s okay, are you alright?” Karl stares into space a second before saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boom slimes are one of the only ones that spawn naturally where I live.” Sapnap grimaces at that because god that sucks, but he lets Karl continue, “So I have to deal with them a lot and I just have so many burns it’s annoying they stack up after a while, I hate it. I don’t want to deal with them today it’s supposed to be a nice day out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>but some stupid boom slime-” Sapnap tries to gently cut him off,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl it’s okay, our day isn’t ruined. You put your markers down, you got to pet a wild honey slime, you even got to climb a tree earlier! It’s a perfect day if you ask me.” Karl’s mouth forms a wobbly smile as he turns to look at Sapnap,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sorry for freaking out a bit, this means a lot to me.” Sapnap pats his back one more time before standing back up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Jacobs, now come on we’re getting you home for it’s dark.” And Karl gladly follows him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are on their way back to Sapnap’s ranch when Sapnap speaks up, “Do you know there are ruins back there? Like tucked away in this corner, at least I think it’s ruins of some sort, I’ve only gotten to look over the wall a little bit. I haven’t been able to get in.” Karl turns to him a bit startled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruins?! Sapnap what are you talking about?” Sapnap shrugs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could be anything, that’s just my guess based on what I saw, but I need one of a ton of different plorts I can get, but there’s one I can’t find.” He stares off into the sky a bit continuing as they walk, “Like what the hell is a Radioactive plort? It’s the only one I’m missing too.” Karl stops,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you that.” Sapnap looks at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Karl beams,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I'll get it for you if you let me come with you.” Sapnap grins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna invite you anyways loser, but seriously you’re saving my ass out here.” Karl shrugs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just what friends do!” The word friends stung for some reason,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, you can come over whenever you want with them, no rush at all.” Karl looks around and see’s they’ve made it back to Sapnap’s ranch and he looks Sapnap in the eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this, you come over to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>ranch. You get the plorts and a tour! Two birds with one stone kinda thing.” Sapnap slimes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve just asked me to hang out Jacobs, I would’ve said yes. But I’ll come over when I’m ready.” He sees Karl walk over to the cliff clicking some things on his jetpack. Karl looks up at Sapnap with an award-winning smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later Sapnap!” Sapnap goes to wave him goodbye when he sees Karl pause for a moment. Karl makes eye contact with Sapnap and like something clicked for him he runs over barreling into Sapnap wrapping him in a hug. This time Sapnap gets the chance to hug him back before he pulls away, but he hears Karl softly say, “Thank you for everything today, it means the world to me.” And that alone got Sapnap’s face to flush. Karl pulls away grinning one last time before he actually heads off this time with a wave and the whirr of his jetpack. Sapnap can only watch him go before turning back to his ranch, the smile never leaving his face. His daily pattern has been totally wrecked by this man and he couldn’t be happier. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>love u guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Re: Glowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's pretty obvious but I had to change some things for the sake of the story!! I try to stay as faithful as I can to the game but sometimes I can't walk around it lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap is staring at the sea from the top of the plateau. He tries to enjoy it, but without Karl, it’s pretty dull. He looks down at the blue stone to his left and grins. He is going to see him again soon. It’s only been about three days but Sapnap has gotten so wrapped up in the idea of exploring Karl’s ranch and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karl </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he can’t stop smiling. He’s broken out of his trance by a soft whirring and he immediately whips around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl?! You there?” And he grins when he hears the oh so familiar ‘Karl giggle’ and the thudding of soft footsteps,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here Sapnap!” With that, he feels an immediate plop next to him, “Why hello there,” A grin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too Jacobs, what are you doing up here so early?” Sapnap was right, it was quite early, in fact, he’d originally come up there to watch the sunrise but it had been a while since then. Karl looks out at the sea and hums a bit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think I was just very excited to finally see you again. Kinda hard to sleep when you’re excited.” Sapnap can feel his ears going a bit red at the words,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was very excited for when you’d have me over, I’ve been looking forward to seeing your actual, ya know, ranch.” Karl nods,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that! Mine’s much different from yours since it’s up in the rocks, I’ve had to adapt a bit because of then.” Karl laughs and scratches the back of his neck, “I honestly don’t think the slime builds were meant for my place, I think my house was the addon.” Sapnap shrugs and stands up dusting himself off,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now we’re kind of stuck together so might as well embrace it, I can help see if your corrals are messed up or something.” Karl beams picking himself up as well heading over to the cliff on his side, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be awesome! I know a ton about plort science but the corrals and farms kind of mess me up, I don’t know it’s something about the way they are wired.” Sapnap walks over and stands beside him looking out at the sky toward Karl's ranch, he also catches a glimpse of Karl’s free hand not like he was thinking about the last time they jumped together. Not at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Sapnap thinks he’s sneaky Karl pipes up after they are both done power up their jetpacks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to head out?” And offers a hand to Sapnap. If you listened you could hear Sapnap sigh as he smiles taking Karl’s hand in his own,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Jacobs.” And they jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They are walking past the science lab once again as they go up a small hill past the base of one of the looming cliffs. There’s an all too familiar stone entrance in front of them, it looks to have been opened ages ago. Sapnap would know, he’s done the exact same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap realizes he recognizes the entryway from the moss blanket’s entrance. It had been around two months since he got there; he'd gotten this slime key from an island out on a small island he could jetpack too. It was a large metal key with a signature pink slime pasted onto it with a smile. Sapnap had eventually found out it belonged to the mysterious stone door that had been on the other side of the weirdly treacherous bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl must’ve recognized it too when they went to the moss forest then. Sapnap wonders why the man never said anything about it, maybe he didn’t want Sapnap to know he knew. Sapnap respects that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl drags him by the hand into what looks like a tunnel now that is buried into various blues and purples. The stone around them was honestly a bit suffocating to Sapnap the patterns of stone swirls making his lungs tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl seems to notice this holding on tighter as the tunnel gets darker and whispers out softly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay I’ve traveled these tunnels way too often to not trust the caves to be safe, this is actually the entrance to my home!” Sapnap relaxes a bit at his words and maybe also the fact he released Karl smells like vanilla,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, just take me there.” Karl nods at his response and continues to drag him through the caves which are slowly getting darker as they trek through them, the purples and blues of the cave swirling and mixing into galaxies of their own. The tiny crystals littered the ceilings were stars, horrifying as this cave system may be, Sapnap felt a rush at the galaxy mixing right before his very eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make it out of the tunnels </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap thought he was just about to suffocate even with the constant reassurances from Karl. Now they are out in an open shallow valley of more blue rock, the highs for the valley stretching far above their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl smiles leading him on a pretty rickety bridge and climbing some rocks until he finally once again sees Karl’s house, and he wasn’t lying when he said it was the exact same as Sapnap’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Practically everything was a copy given they were both built by 7Zee so he should’ve known this. He still gaps in awe at the view, he hadn’t realized they have gone so high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap twirls around looking at the valley that was now below them filled with blue rocks and slimes bouncing happily around. There were ponds of mist and reeds tucked into shadowy corners where Sapnap could only see the blurry outline of a puddle slime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to the right where it was a ridge in the valley they had been naturally walled off by a massive rock formation which seemed to be where Karl keeps all his slimes given the ones in the corrals and the farms that held heartbeats and carrots. That’s when Sapnap gets a better look at the pens his eyes going wide as he turns back to Karl,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl why the fuck are the slimes green.” Karl smiles seeming to try to hold in laughter before just letting it out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rad slimes as I like to call them! From what I see they only spawn here!” Sapnap raises an eyebrow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rad slimes?” Karl nods grinning,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re radioactive Sapnap.” Sapnap goes still, so many thoughts running through his head and he can only voice the dumbest possible one,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” What a fucking idiot he is. Karl doesn’t seem to mind as he shrugs and looks at the ocean, which he also has a perfect view of seeing they’re so high,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what radiation poisoning is right?” Sapnap hurries to stands beside him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, just the basics.” Karl looks his him as he starts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the first time I was here I actually tried to carry one of those things around to get it in a corral without sucking into my vacgun,” Karl turns a second to lean against his house and look at the sky almost wistfully before he continues, “My friends from my home planet had to bring me to a hospital somewhere else, I couldn’t come back here for a month.” Sapnap tries to look that the sky with Karl but Karl seemed to grab his attention much more,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… sucks.” He cringes at his own words, he was never the best at this. Karl looks down at him with a soft smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, worse has happened out here, you haven’t even seen the volcano.” Sapnap’s eyes almost pop out of his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?! Karl, there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>volcano</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Karl laughs and pats Sapnap’s head which is inexplicably charming to the other,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to worry about, it’s a special volcano, it will never erupt.” Sapnap raises an eyebrow is face still screwed up so Karl adds, “It’s a crystal volcano, that’s all that’s in there, some crystal, and boom slimes.” Sapnap finally tears his eyes away from Karl’s to look around for this literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>volcano </span>
  </em>
  <span>(What the fuck,)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crystal slimes?” He can’t see Karl when he responds,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, they are only found there from what I’ve seen in your place. I expected that though they don’t like leaving the volcano.” Sapnap finally finds something that looks so vaguely of a dark mountain in the distance is eyes widening even more because Karl isn’t lying. Not that he would, but you know they are still new to each other. Sapnap tries to ignore the disbelief blinding up at this place alone as he asks Karl,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they annoying or something? They sound pretty, to be honest.” Karl laughs coming to stand beside him taking Sapnap’s hand in his own as if a gentle reminder that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>not at some freaky new place, they are at Karl’s home,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are incredibly pretty but also out for blood, god I’m glad I’ve never had to go back in there. If you look over there you can see them in a corral actually.” Sapnap follows where he’s pointing to and his eye catches on the reflection of purple in blue. The slime is much brighter than the dull blue and purple of the rocks that make up the barren valley they glimmer in the sun happily bouncing around. That doesn’t mean Sapnap doesn’t miss the sharp point of what he assumes is pure crystal protruding out of their back and he practically hisses,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, those look like they’d leave a serious mark if pissed off.” Karl doesn’t answer with anything but a weak laugh and when Sapnap looks over at him his eyes are downcast. Oh. Sapnap decides to be quiet after that, he feels like he overstepped. So he instead enjoys the feeling of Karl’s hand in his and watches the sea. This isn’t all too different yet it is all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl eventually tagged him down to see the corrals and point at all the slimes inside smiling as he tells him the name of every single one of them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that one is Rocco, and oh!” He points to a crystal slime that bumped against the side of the corral border behind them as if to say hi, “That’s Amethyst, aren’t they all lovely Sapnap?” Sapnap smiles and nods after casting a wary glance at the five rad slimes in the corral they just passed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very cute names Karl, I’m sure they all love you.” Karl grins sticking his hand through the one-way border of the corral patting Amethyst and imminently drawing his hand back and sighing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, another scratch, I hate that this happens.” Sapnap walks over to him and offers his own hand to see Karl’s scrape. Karl shrugs and lets Sapnap take his hand, the scratch wasn’t too bad but along with that  Sapnap notices the scars that litter the other’s fingers and cringes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do those things attack you </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much?” Karl looks at the ground taking his hand back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the wild ones, the ones here are never mean, really they are sweethearts since they are taken care of in here.” Sapnap frowns when he notices Karl tug the ends of his fingerless gloves down to try too hard the scarring Sapnap had just mentioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap knows this kind of thing can be a sore subject, but he wants Karl to feel at least a bit okay with him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to have scars Jacobs, they aren’t anything to be ashamed of.” Karl shrugs still refusing to make eye contact as he replies,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know they aren’t, they just make me sad I guess, it’s weird.” Sapnap makes sure they are walking side by side as they head up a bit of an incline, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel any better I have a pretty nasty scar too.” Karl looks up at him with a frown on his face but eyes curious,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sapnap nods and rubs the back of his neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, a tar bit my entire torso I’m kind of still shocked I didn’t die.” Karl’s eyes blow open,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you live?!” Sapnap chuckles looking at the sky stuffing his hands in his pockets,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I emptied my entire water supply on the bite because let me tell you that shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>burns</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ten million times worse than boom slimes explosions. It’s like needles under your skin but if the needles had been boiled.” Sapnap can feel when their shoulders knock together every once and a while as he continues, “After that, I got home and tried to fix it myself but gave up and called my friends and they completely freaked out, they told me what to do though so it was fine in the end.” Sapnap turns to look back at Karl who is looking to the sky and then suddenly says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was dumb for thinking slimes were sweet, now I think I just have shit luck.” Sapnap raises an eyebrow at that,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Karl looks into his eyes again as they walk,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slimes always look sweet but I never get too close to them anymore, after all this place only has rad and boom slimes everywhere. The slimes you have were just so… soft.” Sapnap sees Karl kick a rock as they walk and Sapnap responds,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have some if you want, I never really get attached to them like you.” Karl pouts but Sapnap can see he’s just joking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing I get attached, what will honeydew think? They are going to be so sad Sapnap thinks one of their dads doesn’t love them…” Sapnap laughs raising a hand to his mouth to try to stifle the wonderful whirring feeling in his gut,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dads?” Karl nods standing up straighter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! We are Honeydew’s loving fathers, well maybe I’m a loving father, you on the other hand-” Sapnap laughs cutting Karl off positive that his ears are flushed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now! I take it back! I love our child as much as you do, Jacobs.” If Sapnap isn’t wrong he sees Karl’s ears flushed with a pretty pink,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to let me see honeydew again, I miss them.” Sapnap nods patting Karl’s shoulder a bit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve said it already but my ranch is always open to you, just don’t kidnap our kid in the middle of the night.” Karl taps a finger to his chin with a devilish smile on his face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me any ideas Sapnap.” Their conversation delves into nothing but playful fighting about their shared slime/child. Sapnap has to ignore the stabbing in his gut about the fact that Karl changed the subject of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap knows about boundaries and completely understands that Karl wouldn’t want to talk about some things, but it eats at Sapnap’s brain. There is just something about Karl that makes Sapnap want to know everything about him, everything he loves, and dumb stuff too like his favorite type of weather. He also wants to know about all his flaws, anything Karl doesn’t like about himself, Sapnap wants to show him it’s okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they come back up to Karl’s little house and Sapnap sees the sun setting over the horizon. Karl turns to him and shrugs off his vacgun,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to head inside, you could start over if you’re tired.” Now Sapnap can’t say he was expecting that but he hopes Karl can’t see him light up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, it’s getting pretty dark after all.” Karl smiles and him having gathered his jetvac and jetpack in his arms pressing a button to get in gesturing for Sapnap to follow. Sapnap is pleasantly surprised when he’s met with the sight of posters upon posters littering the man’s walls. Along with those there are lights of all colors just hanging around the place like Sapnap had his plants. It was less cozy but instead </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it makes Sapnap’s heart buzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl leads him in with an awkward smile and gestures to the place,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s not much but it makes me happy ya know?” Sapnap nods and can feel his eyes sparkling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I get that, this place is so cool, I haven't seen lights like these in years, are those glow in the dark stars?” Karl looks over to the corner of the comer ceiling that Sapnap is pointing at and flushes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, maybe, I just think they are cute! And they are just sometimes nice to look at when I am bored.” Sapnap gets that, the looming feeling of boredom that decides to grip him by the shoulders at random parts of his day,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Karl I’m not gonna make fun of you I think it’s actually really cute.” Karl turns to make eye contact his eyes wide a flushed smile crawling its way into his face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it’s cute?” Sapnap nods in response  as he watches Karl flop on his bed to look at the ceiling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well honestly I think everything about you is cute, the stars are like a bonus.” Karl flops his head over to face Sapnap who’s now sitting in a spare chair he found by what looked like Karl’s desk,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I think you’re cute too.” Sapnap stares at Karl for a moment his face heating up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He coughs trying to cover his blush, “Thank you.” Karl stares at him a little, his eyes taking over Sapnap’s face with a small smile. Eventually, Karl stands up and starts moving a couple of things around on the floor and Sapnap can't do anything but watch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl pulls out what looks like a futon and grabs a pillow off his bed fluffing it a bit before tossing it down to the futon. Karl turns back around to Sapnap and smiles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to take the bed? I don’t mind.” Sapnap honest to god was exhausted and probably needed a good night's sleep after all the shit that had happened that day, but something about seeing the way Karl fiddles with his fingers and bounces on his heels made him rethink as he says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the futon, don’t worry about it.” If you listened closely enough you could hear a small sigh of relief come from Karl when he responds,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s great, well, goodnight I guess.” Sapnap takes a peek out the window and Karl is right, it’s pitch black out there, the moon covered by clouds. Sapnap flops down on the futon surprised by the comfort of it, he assumes it because it doesn't seem to be used often. He quickly murmurs out a goodnight to Karl who fixes him with a smile before turning over to face the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It suddenly hits Sapnap that everything in this place smells like Karl, the tang of vanilla sugar overwhelming his senses. This couldn’t be natural right? This had to be some sort of cologne, maybe even perfume, but he couldn’t be too sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the fact that Sapnap didn’t want to admit he loved the smell, it sounded weird in his head, but vanilla sugar is a wonderful smell who wouldn’t love that? Sapnap buries deeper into his covers trying to smother out the thoughts of ‘Maybe it’s because it’s Karl.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a great day/night &lt;3 kudos and comments are always appreciated :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Re: Certainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a thing about how much I had rad slimes and I'm right they are praying on my downfall. Their pen in my game is like in a corner and I never look at those mf (fun fact: mosaic slimes are my favs)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap wakes up to a gentle voice calling his name,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap? Sapnap, are you awake?” Sapnap groans and rolls over a bit pulling his covers back up. The voice grumbles and walks away and Sapnap shoots up remembering that voice is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karl </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty, nice-smelling, sort of nerdy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karl</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up I’m up!” Sapnap scrambles off his futon and messes with his hair as he hears Karl giggle in the back messing around with something. Sapnap looks up at him seeing Karl with two plates in hand walking over and setting one in Sapnap’s lap ruffling his hair and saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some breakfast for you sleepyhead.” Sapnap smiles up at him, deciding to not even say anything and just go to the top on his breakfast, he was hungry as all hell after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of eating in silence Karl stands up placing his plate on his nightstand grabbing some gloves and Sapnap asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, where are you going?” Karl huffs while tugging on some boots and a jacket flattening his hair a bit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get your rad plort for the ruins, you have the rest at your place right?” Sapnap sets his plate on top of Karl’s looking at him with worried eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to come with you?” Karl shakes his head putting on some goggles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap I’ve been doing this for years, besides-” He lets the band of his googles snap to his head, “-What’s a little more radiation going to do to me?” Sapnap has to hold himself back from saying ‘a lot’ because he knows Karl will most likely be fine he has all his gear, he should learn to put a little more trust in him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, I hope you have fun,” Sapnap says with a smile Karl snorts on his way out the door grabbing a sack,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” and the door slides shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This alarmingly has left Sapnap alone with his thoughts in a very pretty boy’s home. Sapnap takes a look around and deciding he doesn’t want to mess with anything Karl, might not want messed with he settles for fixing himself up in a mirror on the wall and settling back into the futon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares up at the little glowing stars at the ceiling of the dome once again the feeling of butterflies clogging his stomach. He wonders as he connects the stars he lets his mind run around in circles till it came to that one damning point over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have a crush on Karl. It’s such a childish way to say such an important thing, it’s completely changed his life for the better and the only word he can use for it is a thing even first-graders tossed around carelessly. He sighs burying his face in his hand just knowing he’s flushed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell will Karl think when he comes back? The same Karl that’s curious yet so courageous for still staying here even if he’s almost died. Sapnap has done the same, but it’s different, Karl is different. Karl is the same as throwing on a sweatshirt fresh out of the dryer only to run and catch the sunset just in time. Yeah. Something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not too long before Karl barges back in basically slamming the button to open the door to his house, then stumbling in. Sapnap feels bad as he muffles a giggle at the man who flops on his bed, still dressed in all of his gear, throwing his bag to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl must’ve heard because he grains rolling over, throwing his gloves at Sapnap’s face which kind of tickles, it’s probably radiation. Karl points to the bag he’d tossed by the door while chucking his goggles off his bed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the bag with the plort in it, don’t touch it you will die.” Sapnap looks at him an eyebrow raised as Karl finally turns around to look at him a sly little smile on his face as he jokes, “I’m kidding, your fingers will feel funny though.” Sapnap could’ve guessed that but instead of commenting he gently takes the goggles off Karl's head and huffs while ruffling the man’s hair,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even need these?” Karl looks at where Sapnap’s hand hasn’t moved from his head an awed expression turning into one of content as he leans into the touch,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, cool points maybe, Jimmy got them and told me to wear them.” Sapnap chuckles, taking his hand out of the boy’s hair, even if Karl is visibly disappointed and it makes Sapnap’s heart prick a little with guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of fumbling around the small dome, they get up and head out of the door geared up with their jetpacks and vacguns ready to head to the moss blanket again. Karl got him the rad plort which is in a bag stuffed inside of another bag with gloves and stuff for when they have to take it out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap made sure to fill up both of the water tanks in their vacgun’s not even wanting to think about what would happen if the thing on the other side of the gate was dangerous. Even as he worries about it a little bit Karl just grabs his hand and grins at him, which makes Sapnap flush, and immediately all thoughts of danger seep out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d just made it back to Sapnap’s ranch where they were walking out with the other plorts Sapnap had needed from the statues he saw. To be honest, he wasn’t even sure if the plorts would even open the gate, it just seemed like their best bet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl made sure to stop by Honeydew’s pen and say hell even if it’s just a tap on the pen that holds the slimes and some coos in the slimes direction. Even so, Karl is met with the happy noises of many honey-tabby gordos and they all jump against the side of the particle pen trying to nudge at Karl who is just laughing with his face against the barrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap knows they are losing daylight but he can’t seem to care, not with Karl being so happy. He hadn’t seen Karl act like this with his more hostile slimes instead walking directly in the center of the path looking down the middle, not at the boom or rad slimes the man had in their pens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But here Karl sways off the path to go look at the slimes in the pens going over to Sapnap’s regular tabby slimes to stare at them adoringly. It was cute as hell and Sapnap couldn’t get enough of it even if he did feel bad that Karl will have to go back to his place eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk past the gates of Sapnap’s ranch hand in hand talking about everything and anything. Karl looks at him and asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brought you out here?” Sapnap stares at Karl for a second with a slack expression before turning to look at the slime ocean as he responds,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of things. Mainly money.” It felt so bitter coming off his tongue, so selfish and greedy. In all honesty, he’s never had a lot of money from where he’s from and this place was cheap as hell and seemed like paradise and a way to make money with plorts. He can’t even look at Karl he feels so ashamed but Karl pipes up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I get that.” Sapnap turns to look up at Karl who is smiling at him no change in the look in his eyes which relaxed Sapnap by a tenfold and he asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you Jacobs?” Karl shrugs keeping his eyes on the clay in front of them as they walk,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pressure from the people around me, I just wanted to kind of fall off the radar.” He bumps Sapnap’s shoulder, “So going to some random island on a different planet is a pretty good way to fall off.” Sapnap squeezes Karl’s hand tighter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool, stress and all that sucks, I’m glad you got it off your shoulders.” Karl nods blushing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the first person to say this was a remotely good idea.” Sapnap laughs dragging them forward a little faster,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! If you hadn’t come here I would’ve never met you!” That only makes Karl’s blush more intense going to cover his face laughing along with Sapnap and mutters,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kinda sappy.” Sapnap grins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all in the name.” Which makes Karl burst into even more laughter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I hope you know that.” Sapnap shrugs a grin plastered on his face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Jacobs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make it to the moss blanket again after sprinting full speed over the bridge, both of them jumping, in the end, to use their jetpacks just for the hell of it. Karl places down the machines he’d place the marks for geeking out a little bit about how they work. It left Sapnap smiling the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap finds his way through the grass and moss pushing away from vines where they come to the massive gate, again the gems atop of the stone arch staring at them tauntingly. Sapnap walks over to the pink slime statue with a gem already fit into it causing it to glow and Karl whispers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Sapnap squeezes his hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right?” After a bit more staring Karl gently reaches out to touch the plort with his free hand seeing it is in fact there and he isn’t dreaming all of this. After that he grabs his gloves tugging them on as quickly as possible and grabbing the rad plort looking to Sapnap who is watching the way the green plort pluses in the sun,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap show me where this thing is.” Sapnap’s eyes go wide at the nickname and he can feel his ears go red as he walks him over to the rad slime statue, its mouth open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl walks over to it and places the plort inside of the slot. The plort is immediately stuck to it like some kind of magnet and the slime statue makes a noise and that’s it, nothing after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl turns around shrugging at Sapnap as he takes off his gloves stuffing them back in his backpack. Sapnap hands Karl a tabby and honey plort to go put in their spots as he grabs the rock, Phosphor, and boom plorts to go wiggle in himself. Sapnap tries to not blush when he sees the way Karl’s face light up at the realization of what type of plorts Sapnap gave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl seems to be done as he walks over to Sapnap who stands in front of the last statue which is a Phosphor slime right next to the rock gate. Sapnap holds it out to place it in but looks at Karl who is smiling so softly at him and asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna do it with me?” Karl looks at Sapnap’s hand at then back at him breaking out into a grin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” and Karl places his hand over Sapnap’s as they slot it into the last statue and that’s when everything starts happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gems around the gate start glowing including the one in the center and they can’t do anything but stare clutching onto each other as the display continues. The gems start going out one by one chiming what sounds like slime noises as they go out until it reaches the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the center goes out the gate opens sliding down into the floor the vines growing on them snapping with the motion. Karl and Sapnap gasp as they are met with the sight of a stone bridge and yellow trees. They looked to structure way far beyond just what they could see but they both can’t even say anything at the sight. That is until Karl gasps out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what?” Sapnap looks at him with wide eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell just happened?” Karl is looking around his eyes snapping everyone until they land back on Sapnap as he grins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea, but this is so cool!” Sapnap’s legs feel a little jelly-like as they continue to stand in front of the gate, but Karl looks at him with curious eyes and asks, “Do you want to go in?” Sapnap wanted to lay down honestly but it’s Karl so of course all he can do is smile back and say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.” And then Karl is leading him into the ruins.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are always appreciated and I hope u had a good ass day or night (final chapter will be out tomorrow don't you worry!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Re: Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mild content warning for fresh burn wounds in this chapter!! They are described in a little bit of detail but if they makes you feel uncomfortable you can totally skip that part!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing they are met with is a blue crystal wall and a lever. Sapnap watches the wall and looks at the switch then back at Karl who just shrugs and then pulls it the blue door opening. Karl groans and Sapnap looks at him confused,</p><p>“What is it?” Karl peaks through the hand that he was dragging down his face,</p><p>“This is probably a puzzle.” And Sapnap is imminently annoyed as well. If you are some ancient civilization why the hell would you make your city really pretty but have lame puzzles like this. Besides that, they head down the steps that had just been revealed admiring the stone walls overgrown with vines that hang from the ceiling sprouting yellow flowers. </p><p>They sadly do have to go through many gates that serve as part of the maze. A very annoying one at that. Eventually, after what felt like hours, even though it was only probably forty minutes, they made it to some sort of massive open area. </p><p>The area is beautiful Yellow trees and bushes litter the ruins, the massive arcs and walls of stone covering the place with complimenting overgrowth to the whole place being covered in all sorts of plants.</p><p>There also seemed to be these stationary floating orbs they came across every once in a while. They came in all types of colors not seeming to be alive as they didn’t move they stayed suspended in the air even if you pushed them. </p><p>Karl decided on grabbing a red one and pulling it down to his chest cupping it with both hands was the best idea. He looks at it like it’s a baby or something and looks back up at Sapnap,</p><p>“Sap it’s so pretty, just come here.” Sapnap does exactly what he’s told probably because Karl calling him Sap could get him to do anything and comes to stand up with Karl. After a second of just looking at it, Karl rolls his eyes and says, “Hold your hands up for a second.” Which Sapnap does only to be met with Karl gently cupping his hands underneath Sapnap’s lifting them to the orb. It was a little warm. </p><p>Karl giggles at the flush that engulfed Sapnap’s face only giving Sapnap’s hand a little squeeze from underneath as some type of support, as if that didn’t make it ten times worse. Once Sapnap calmed a bit Karl released his hands and went to push the red orb back to where it had been floating earlier, and Sapnap would pay good money to see the proud little expression Karl got on his face after placing the red orb back over and over again. </p><p>Now Karl and Sapnap are standing in front of the biggest arc they have seen yet a massive circle of stone dug into the ground so it’s more like a semi-circle still reaching a good sixty feet over their heads. </p><p>Sapnap is dizzy from all the jumping and flying they’d been doing, and Karl’s grip on his hand the entire time had nothing to do with it for sure. They walk around the area with the massive semi-circle looking at all the yellow slimes hopping around the place, their bodies glitching every once in a while. </p><p>Karl looks over at Sapnap after having looked at a pretty big group of the yellow slimes gathered in a corner,</p><p>“Should I feed them?” Sapnap thinks about it for a second because for all they know these things could be deadly, but the way Karl is looking at him with a relaxed slime and kind eyes, yeah Sapnap couldn’t say no,</p><p>“Here let me grab some berries they might work,” he says reaching into his backpack he brought bringing out seven cuberries handing them to Karl who gathers them in his arms grinning as he replies,</p><p>“Awesome! Thanks, Sapnap you’re literally the best.” Sapnap is so thankful Karl creeps over to the slimes his back turned so he can’t see Sapnap’s face flush. Instead, Karl tosses all the cuberries at once into the group all the slimes looking shocked and glitching for a second before seeming to realize they were berries happily going over to eat them.</p><p>Only seconds later Sapnap gets out his vacgun to go suck up the plorts that the slimes had made from being feed counting about eight when he sucked them all up. Sapnap lightly hits the side of his vacgun the tray sliding out so he can grab the plorts that were collected. </p><p>Just as the slimes the plorts were yellow and glowing and glitching in his palm leaving him a little disoriented. He takes a glance at Karl who is looking at his palm and then back up at Sapnap in awe and whispers, “This is insane.” Sapnap nods placing the plorts in his backpack as well as resetting his vacgun then grins at Karl,</p><p>“I know right! This place is crazy, it’s like the size of both of our ranches combined!” Karl grins back at him taking both of Sapnap’s hands in his saying,</p><p>“Just a little more exploring before we head back okay? I think the sun might start to set soon.” Sapnap tears his eyes from Karl’s only to meet with the less mystifying blue-grey of the sky. He sees the sun is going to set in what could be around two or three hours so they have time but look responding to Karl anyways,</p><p>“Whatever you want, Jacobs.” Karl smiles and releases only one of Sapnap’s hands dragging him past the giant archway into some stairs that lead down to another one of the doors which they flick the lever, the blue glass door sliding up. </p><p>They make their way down into this massive dimly lit room that seemed to be lined with rock statues of the slimes they had seen outside. Eventually, they come across this back circle of rock being lit by a hole in the roof dripping with vines. There were five statues set up around the circle that looked just like the ones they used to open the gates. Sapnap turned to Karl with an eyebrow raised only getting his expression mirrored back at him. Karl gestures to Sapnap’s backpack where the plorts are stored,</p><p>“Do you think…?” Sapnap shrugs back already reaching for five spare ones in his backpack,</p><p>“Hey, there’s only one way to find out.” Karl practically beams back at him as Sapnap places two of the plorts in his hands and he rushes off to see if they will fit in the statues. Sapnap walks over to do the same, the plorts slotting into the mouths perfectly the statues making a small noise and light up a bit as he places them in. </p><p>They get to the final one in the middle Sapnap holding the plort in his left hand and Karl’s hand in his right. He’s a little shaky because god for all he knows this could set off an explosion or something of the sorts, but Karl bumps his shoulder and gives him one of the softest looks he’s ever seen as he says,</p><p>“It’ll be okay, I’m going to stay right here the whole time.” Sapnap grins gripping Karl’s hand impossibly tighter slipping in the last plort and they see nothing happens before a sudden burst of light and noise comes from behind them and Sapnap yells,</p><p>“What the hell?!” As they watch the circle slowly become a blue portal swirling with some sort of glitter the slime statues around them making a little song before going quiet. Karl and Sapnap stare in awe at the yellow energy waves that seem to be rolling off the thing endlessly, the crystals around the portal frame glowing a violent yellow. </p><p>Karl tugs Sapnap's sleeve to get him to look at him which he does only to hear him whisper,</p><p>“We should go in.” Sapnap’s eyes blow wide,</p><p>“Karl you’re completely insane.” Karl shakes his head already dragging them towards the portal,</p><p>“Sapnap this is the most fun I’ve had in years! We could be discovering something completely new.” Karl grabs both of Sapnap's hands into his own looking around at Sapnap’s face taking in his nervous expression before pressing his forehead to Sapnap’s forcing them to look at each other, “Sapnap we could make <em> history </em>you and I, and you’re the only person I would ever want to make history with.” Sapnap can feel his face warm glancing to his side at the portal deciding maybe the blues are much more calming than he originally thought. Maybe they were like Karl’s eyes.</p><p>He turns his eyes to Karl’s once again,</p><p>“You’re positive about this?” Karl nods grinning as he replies,</p><p>“You don’t have to go but I am for sure.” Something about the thought of having to wait for Karl, alone, makes Sapnap’s stomach twist in horrible ways. That portal was looking way more enticing by the minute,</p><p>“What, are we waiting for then Jacobs?” Karl beams pulling their foreheads apart and walking himself over to the portal,</p><p>“I was waiting for you silly if you wanted to come.” Sapnap makes sure he’s standing right next to the portal with Karl as they stare down into the blue swirls that make it up and Sapnap is about to suggest a countdown when Karl perks up as if remembering something, and turns to Sapnap who just looks confused. Karl says quickly, “Just in case.” Before placing a kiss on Sapnap’s cheek and immediately turning back to the portal shouting, “LET’S GO!” As he pulls a screaming flushed Sapnap along with him, unsurprisingly they are both grinning.</p><p> </p><p>The Feeling of the portal was much nicer than Sapnap thought it would be. The portal was like a warm ocean that was sucking him down in the nicest way possible. It was calming till Sapnap realized he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t open his eyes either, he starts panicking. He tries to move his body in any way only being caught in the movement of down, down, <em> down </em>. </p><p>He tried to reach for something, anything, and then he feels the warmth still gripping his hand. Oh, Karl is still holding onto his hand as tight as possible, through even time and space they are linked by a single touch. The feeling of his lungs giving in on themselves was much more pleasant. </p><p>And in a second it’s over and they are popped out on the other side standing on a solidified version of the portal. Sapnap gasps taking in as much air as possible even though he was pretty sure the transfer through the portal was only seconds, he’s just dramatic. </p><p>Karl on the other hand is looking out and around at the building they were spitting out into. Sapnap glances at the stone walls that look somehow even more broken down than the ones in the ruin, the stone cracking in every place you could see. </p><p>This time though there were no vines, only piles and piles of sand strewn across the floor. Karl steps off the portal tugging Sapnap along with him, they stare at the portal as it goes back to its original swirling form ready for them to jump in again. Sapnap shivers at the thought.</p><p>Karl turns back around and gasps making Sapnap whip his head around to see what he’s looking at. He’s met with the sight of what looks like a desert glowing white sand piled everywhere in the valley. There the clay walls that stretch high above them much like the valley Sapnap lives in at home. </p><p>And of course, the most notable feature is the one Karl immediately sprints forwards taking Sapnap along with him as they reach the massive glass spikes sticking out of the ground that seems tinted with all sorts of colors mixed in. Karl looks up at it and back at Sapnap suddenly pulling a grin as he drops Sapnap’s hand in favor of going to touch the glass saying, “Woah.” Sapnap tries not to be disappointed at their loss of contact just asking,</p><p>“What does it feel like?” Karl looks over, grabbing Sapnap’s hands again placing it on the glass but keeping his hand over Sapnap’s. Sapnap can feel his eyes go wide at the sudden coldness of the glass. It was almost frosted, such an oxymoron in the steaming hot desert they stand. </p><p>Sapnap, not wanting to lose contact again, flips his hand over, under Karl’s palm threading their fingers together again being met with a soft smile from Karl himself. Sapnap pulls their hands to their sides as he asks,</p><p>“Wanna go explore just a little more? I don’t think we should stray too far from the portal though.” Karl is bouncing on his heels as he responds,</p><p>“Yeah totally! Just a little though I don’t like the feeling of traveling over the bridge back home in the dark.” Home. Their place is home to him,</p><p>“Sounds good,” Sapnap responds as they walk off down some stone stairs that lead to a more open area of the desert, the valley walls still standing tall around them. </p><p>They walk hand in hand around the desert looking at more of the glass spikes sticking out of the sand, Karl genuinely tries to break a chip off to study later but ends up bruising his hand. </p><p>They come across a small purple slime that seemed to have a ring spinning around it</p><p>as it hopped. Karl gasped at the sight looking at Sapnap who smiles and says, “Do you want me to get it for you?” Karl huffs,</p><p>“I can get it myself obviously, but I’m allowing you to come with me.” Sapnap chuckles at his response allowing himself to be pulled along to the slime that was happily bouncing around completely unbothered by their presence. </p><p>Karl gently unhooks their hands soon reaching out with both of his own to pick up the slime. The slime didn’t give much resistance allowing itself to get picked up and its squishy rig swirling around it lightly bumps into Karl’s chest. </p><p>Karl only giggles at the ring rubbing the top of the slime’s head letting it squeak out a little purr like things that slimes do. Karl flicks his eyes up to Sapnap and gestures down to the slime as if saying ‘come over here,’ and so Sapnap does. </p><p>He walks over to Karl and the slime glancing down at the purple thing which is looking up at him. Sapnap never has been too attached to slimes, he finds them cute in all, but never the same way Karl seems to get attached. All that aside he sides the way Karl is looking at the little thing so happily and Sapnap can’t help but smile himself.</p><p>He reaches his hand down and pets the smooth surface of the slime’s head, the slime letting out a happy yelp in response. Karl lights up and starts giggling, holding the slime closer to him giving Sapnap a look full of affection Sapnap can’t help but blush at. </p><p>Karl looks at the slime a little longer before setting it on the ground and taking his vacgun out and sucking up the slime where he knows it will be safe. Karl lets out a huff of pride turning back to Sapnap, “I think I’ll name it Saturn.” Sapnap smiles in response trying to pour as much affection into his gaze as Karl did only minutes ago as he says,</p><p>“It’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>They are finally heading back to the portal as it begins. The sky above them greys an unnatural cold blanketing the area. Karl pulls Sapnap closer to him as he looks at the sky his happy expression faltering a little as he says,</p><p>“Uh, maybe it’s just some rain?” Sapnap nods,</p><p>“...Yeah, I hope.” and as soon as he says that a massive column of fire appears only a couple feet beside him Sapnap screaming at the swirling flames. Sapnap grabs Karl immediately sprinting towards the portal as fast as he could. </p><p>The fire tornadoes? Spirals? He doesn’t even know to keep appearing towering over them almost reaching the top of the valley walls, the noise of the fires blocking everything else out. They don’t really stop screaming until they make it to the stairs of the portal room and just as Karl stops to catch his breath one of the spirals appears directly next to Sapnap singeing his arm. </p><p>Karl shouts his name as Sapnap grips the side of his arm feeling the completely burnt fabric that leads onto a massive burning mess of skin. They drag their way into the portal room which seemed to be safe from the fires as they look out at the now red hue the entire place had taken. </p><p>This doesn’t really distract Sapnap from the fact his arm was just <em> on fire </em>for a couple of seconds. Sapnap wants so deservedly to shrug off all of his gear and just lay down but he knows it would hurt ten times more if he had to put it back one. Instead, he settles with sitting on the rim of the portal with a grunt.</p><p>Karl rushes over to him, his pretty face streaked with tears.  </p><p>“Sapnap?! Sap, god are you okay?!” Sapnap shakes his head leaning his unburnt side against Karl,</p><p>“It got my left side, hurts like hell.” Karl looks at Sapnap with tears in his eyes and immediately takes out his vacgun hitting the side of it <em> hard </em> popping out the water tank. Sapnap is breathing heavily when Karl dumps the tank of water on his arm instantly cooling it down. Karl waits smoothing back Sapnap's hair running his fingers through it as he whispers,</p><p>“it’ll be okay, it’ll be fine, I’m right here Sap.” Sapnap tries to steady his breathing as Karl wraps a cloth from his backpack around Sapnap’s blistering wound. </p><p>Karl snakes his arm under Sapnap’s arms to lift him up, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances to calm him down enough. Karl stops right next to the portal and whispers,</p><p>“It’s safer on the other side, Sap, we’ve gotta go home, I'm so sorry.” Sapnap grips tighter to Karl’s side as he replies,</p><p>“Just hold me.” Karl chokes out another cry as he nods gripping Sapnap into a hug,</p><p>“I always will.” With that Karl steps them into the portal and all Sapnap can feel is that same feeling of Karl’s arms around him. </p><p> </p><p>They finally make it back to Sapnap’s after an embarrassingly long and extremely painful walk for Sapnap. Karl props Sapnap against him the entire time even when Sapnap insists he can walk, Karl only shakes his head gripping him tighter.</p><p>Once they make it back to Sapnap’s house he can hear Karl let out an audible sigh in relief. They stumble through the door Karl walking Sapnap over to his bed and walks over to Sapnap’s cabinets shuffling through them to probably get medicine or anything. </p><p>Sapnap immediately throws off all his gear onto the floor not even bothering to shut down his vacgun, at this point, it could break for all he cares. He flips onto his bed making sure to avoid his left side being only in a raggedy shirt, he threw his jacket off a while ago, it was already beyond repair. </p><p>Sapnap shuts his eyes and squeezes them as tight as possible, he really just needs any distraction from his arm at this point.</p><p>Karl comes over to Sapnap’s side smoothing his hair once again and says as softly as he can, “I need you to sit up, Sap please.” Sapnap groans but does as Karl asks, pushing himself to lay against the wall and to face Karl. Karl smiles and pats his knee, “You’re doing great, I’m so proud.” Which makes Sapnap blush why more than he should whispering,</p><p>“Thank you...” Trailing off when Karl hands him a cup of water he got from the sink and some antibiotics for him to swallow,</p><p>“I just need you to take these, then we are going to clean it a bit and bandage it. Thankfully you have all the stuff we need right here,” he says gesturing to the little pile of medical supplies he had collected next to the bed. Sapnap looks at the cup and back at his arm and then pitifully just decides on dry swallowing the pills. </p><p>He put them into his mouth swallowing with unnecessary force, maybe he’s just dramatic, or in a shit ton amount of pain. Karl comes over with a wet towel and some aloe from his arm praising him for taking the pills which Sapnap thinks is a little unnecessary, but he’ll take whatever he can get.</p><p>Karl climbs next to him on the bed setting out all the things he’ll need to clean and bandage his arm next to him. Karl then looks at Sapnap’s arm and Sapnap turns his head in shame as he hears the small hiss Karl lets out at the sight. Sapnap knows it’s red and purple and all colors that arms typically shouldn’t be, blistering at the edges the skin flaring up, but he still feels a sense of shame. Maybe he’s just embarrassed. Karl looks up and says, “This is going to hurt really bad Sap.” Sapnap just nods and holds onto the blanket he’s sitting on,</p><p>“I know, let’s just get it over with.” Karl gives him a pitying look right before Sapnap practically yelps at the feeling of water meeting his burn. Usually, it would be soothing but of course, you have to get all the gunk out before you bandage it so he sits there knuckles white and Karl whispers apologies to him the entire time. </p><p>Sapnap took his mind off the pain by just trying to imagine things that make him happy which happens to be the <em> really </em>pretty boy cleaning his arm right now. </p><p>He thinks about the way Karl is being so incredibly gentle with him, all soft touches that contrast the needles poked into his spine at the pain. </p><p>The way he hums a little tune from a song that was really popular way back when he first got here to calm him down, that song would play on the radio while Sapnap stared at the stars. </p><p>Even the way he was just there, his presence means everything after having to be alone after so long with no one to help him with these sorts of things. Just the thought of someone here to hold his hand when he was scared brings tears to his eyes that he later says we're just from the pain in his arm. </p><p>Finally, Karl is done putting the last of the bandages on, looking proud at his work. Sapnap can move his arm a little more now since the sheer burning pain has settled a little, the bandages start at his shoulder and end near his wrist. </p><p>Karl doesn’t seem to know what to say as he moves off all the materials on the bed settling them on a counter Sapnap had in his kitchenette. Sapnap promptly lays down on his right side avoiding his left side at all costs calling out,</p><p>“Come lay with me Jacobs, it’s too late to head back now.” He can’t see Karl’s face but from the little stumble he hears from behind him he can guess the boy is shocked,</p><p>“Wait- really?” Sapnap snorts,</p><p>“Yeah, get over here.” At that Karl happily scrambles over hopping under the covers now being face to face with Sapnap who is smiling at him. God Sapnap wants to ask about the kiss back at the portal, he knows this isn’t the time nor place. Instead, he opts for staring into Karl’s eyes that just seem to stare right back.</p><p>They stay there for a while not saying a word before Sapnap whispers, “Thank you for everything.” Karl smiles his eyelids a little droopy, </p><p>“It’s no problem Sap, after all, anything for you.” Sapnap doesn’t even worry about the blush that floods his face this time, just enjoying the feeling,</p><p>“I love you Karl,” Sapnap whispers in the night just for the two of them, no one else in the solar system can hear them here, their planet. Karl doesn’t seem to have the energy to grin like he normally does instead settle with a soft slime and pressing a kiss to Sapnap’s forehead before settling down, </p><p>“I love you too Sapnap.” </p><p> </p><p>It’d been a while since their exploration of the ruins and desert. They haven’t even really talked about the kiss or possible love confessions. They carried on as normal, Sapnap even helped set up Saturn’s pen at Karl’s place. </p><p>They would meet each other all the time, Karl being way more clingy to Sapnap, always wanting to hold onto him. Which Sapnap didn’t mind in the slightest, he even contributed to it quite a bit. </p><p>Karl would always be the one to redress Sapnap’s bandages insinuating he would do a better job, even coming all the way over to Sapnap’s ranch to make sure they were check up on the bandages and to make sure Sapnap was taking care of himself. </p><p>Sapnap minded it less when Karl would leave a gentle kiss on his bandages every time he changed them, saying something about how it helps it heal faster. They both knew it was an excuse, but they still never talked about it. </p><p>Now they stand atop the plateau they first meet their legs dangling off the edge. Karl is going on about something to do with how he should use Saturn’s plorts for something, but Sapnap isn’t really getting the science. He still listens obviously, it’s not like he wouldn’t even not, it’s the love of his life talking, of course, he would.</p><p>Karl glances over at Sapnap who is giving him a look filled to the brim with affection, honestly, it’s probably pouring out of his eyes, and Karl stops. Sapnap is a little surprised but Karl leans forward and knocks their foreheads together again like he’d done in the portal room before he… you know. It’s the softest thing he’s ever heard when Karl asks,</p><p>“Did you mean it the way I did? The thing we said when we came home that night.” Sapnap cause feel his heart roaring in his ears,</p><p>“I love you?” Karl nods,</p><p>“Do you mean it like I do? Because Sapnap I <em> love </em>you, more than anything.” Sapnap can feel all the breath flow out of his lungs and he pulls Karl so they are standing up away from the edge and says breathlessly,</p><p>“Karl Jacobs, I love you more than you could ever know.” Karl smiles his eyes even getting a little teary as he laughs in joy leaning their foreheads together once again Karl asks,</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” And Sapnap was never one to refuse such an offer. </p><p> </p><p>And now Sapnap finally has the noise in the life he was missing out on. His life before was much more mundane and quiet, never really talking, not really living. Now he has Karl this bright joyous song of a boy that brought noise to everything around him. </p><p>The way Karl would wake him up just by saying his name softly over and over till Sapnap finally sat up only to be rewarded with a kiss on the head and a plate of whatever he made for breakfast.</p><p>The way Karl had decided he should name all of Sapnap’s slimes as well, pointing out all the little differences they had and everything that made them special as a species. He would call out their names as he passes by their pens. He even told Sapnap not to tell them Honeydew is still his favorite. </p><p>Karl just completely tore up his world as he knew it and gently sewed it back together with memories and as much affection as he could. </p><p>Sapnap tries to do the same every day, convincing Karl to release all his boom and rad slimes, saying if he ever needs more of their plorts just to call Sapnap to get them for him. He never wants to see the way Karl’s face contorted at the mere mention of them anymore, and Karl agreed, thanking him with tears in his eyes not letting go of Sapnap for the rest of the night.</p><p>Honestly, both of their worlds had been a little wrecked before this, but now they have this, their home together on a massive island they call their own. Just the two of them against the world, but as Sapnap sees the way Karl slimes at the stars he knows they’ll be just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda sappy since its over but thank you so much for ready this was so fun to write and I hope u all have such a great day/night &lt;33 love u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>